10 razões para NÃO se apaixonar por Harry Potter
by Mione Ootori
Summary: São dez razões dela para não o fazer. Acontece que Harry não concorda exatamente com isso. De toda forma: não leve em conta o livro sete. UA ou como desejar


**Todas as razões**

Harry sorriu abraçando-a de lado e ela sentiu como se suas pernas tivessem virado geléia. – Eu vejo você mais tarde – ele estalou um beijo em sua bochecha antes de se afastar.

Hermione estremeceu, observando as costas dele por incontáveis segundos de choque, até ele desaparecer ao virar num corredor. Nesse momento ela já agarrava com firmeza seu livro contra seu peito.

Folheou até achar determinada página e pegou um pequeno pergaminho que se encontrava ali, discreto, praticamente imperceptível.

Fez uma pequena consulta no pedaço de pergaminho que, nesse dia, encontrava-se em seu livro de Runas.

_**Dez razões para não me apaixonar pelo Harry:**_

_10 – Ele é meu melhor amigo; _meu melhor amigo! _Pelo amor de Mérlin!_

_9 – Nós nunca daríamos certo, francamente. Quero dizer, somos excelentes amigos, não há aquele tipo de_ tensão _rondando a gente._

_8 – Sobre a tensão... Você sabe, aquela atração animalesca que se sente por uma pessoa. Assustador... O que sinto por Harry não é assustador, é doce, suave, é delicado, gentil... E tem aquela sensação de segurança e conforto. Não daria certo._

_7 – Sou absolutamente neurótica quanto a regras e ele não faz questão de seguí-las. Repito: não daria certo. _

_6 – Detesto o modo como ele despenderia ainda mais (!) os cabelos com a mão, quando está nervoso. _

_5 – Ele se sente desconfortável ao meu lado. Ele prefere o Ron..._

_4 – Friso: não daria certo._

_3 – Ele sequer presta atenção em mim!_

_2 – Ele gosta da Gina! E eu..._

_1- ...Bem, eu deveria gostar do Ron._

_**E, principalmente, quando todos os outros itens não fizerem sentido.**__  
__Para nunca esquecer o porquê não pode acontecer, porque nem mesmo devo sonhar que aconteça:_

_0 – Não posso perder sua amizade!__  
_

Revisou a lista pela primeira vez àquele dia. Suspirou, ah, era por isso.

Hermione sempre levava consigo. Para qualquer canto, qualquer lugar. Não importava, a fazia sentir-se segura e andar na linha - em linha reta no muro que queria a derrubar pro _outro lado_. O lado _feio_. O lado onde estaria caindo de amores por seu melhor amigo.

---8---8---

-Hermione, por favor!

Harry pegou os livros de suas mãos. – Vá com Padma, Mione. Parece que as coisas não se resolvem por aqui até você chegar, monitora-chefe – ele piscou pra ela. – Eu os levo pro salão comunal, sem problema – disse ergueu levemente os livros em suas mãos.

Hermione sequer hesitou, voltou-se para Padma e falou para que esta a guiasse para a confusão que não conseguira, sozinha, desfazer.

8---

"Meu livro de Runas... Está com Harry!"  
Hermione estacou. Não, não, não era possível. Havia deixado seu livro – o conteúdo dele! – nas mãos de Harry... _Do Harry_!

-Hermione! Vamos – Padma disse impaciente, puxando-a pelo braço.

A morena ponderou por um instante, mas resolveu continuar o caminho.  
Harry nunca se interessou por Runas, nem era uma de suas matérias na grade escolar. Era improvável que abrisse especialmente aquele livro, quando havia tantos outros em suas mão. Era impossível!

---8

Não fora de propósito!  
Ele derrubara os livros num instante de desequilíbrio, no momento em que os pirralhos do primeiro ano passaram correndo por ele, sem respeito algum, puxando sua camisa enquanto derrapavam na esquina e tentavam não cair.

Harry ficou aborrecido, Hermione lhe mataria se visse seus preciosos livros no chão... Passou a pegá-los e organizá-los em uma pilha novamente. Até algo em um dos livros lhe chamar atenção.

Pigarreou em meio a confusão.  
Claramente era a letra de Hermione. Havia copiado deveres (ou mais bem: tentado copiar) suficientes para reconhecer a caligrafia bem feita da amiga.

Haviam demasiado "Não daria certo".

O que era aquilo? Algum tipo de lavagem cerebral? Para que ela acreditasse nas próprias palavras?

-Eu não gosto da Gina – ele disse simplesmente. Sussurrou para si mesmo franzindo o cenho.

Voltou ao salão comunal.  
88---88

Quando Hermione retornou – o mais depressa possível - para o salão da Grifinória, Harry não estava lá. Mas seus livros estavam, sobre uma das mesas. Guardados por Colin.

-Harry teve de sair pra revolver um assunto relacionado à sua capitania! – foi logo falando, empolgado, antes mesmo que Hermione pudesse abrir a boca. – Mas pediu que eu tomasse conta de seus livros até que ele voltasse ou até você chegar.

-Obrigada Colin.

-Não há de quê! – disse já a se afastar.

Assim que Colin se afastou o suficiente, a morena dirigiu-se aflita à sua pilha de livros. Pegou especificamente seu livro de Runas e o abriu nervosamente, buscando entre as páginas. O papel ainda estava lá, intocado.

Ela fechou os olhos. _Graças a Mérlin, graças a Mérlin, graças a Mérlin!_  
Ow

Ela voltou a lê-lo e sentiu todo seu sangue subir para seu rosto quando prendeu a respiração. Aquele, definitivamente, não era **seu** pergaminho. Hermione respirou fundo:

_**Dez Razões para que me ame:**_

_10 – Somos melhores amigos, não há ou haverá ninguém que lhe conheça melhor que eu. Muito menos o Rony; e você sabe._

_9 – Você disse, somos excelentes amigos. Acredite-me, essas __tensões__ são débeis, passam com o tempo. Então, o que sobra é o real sentimento._

_8 – Verdade, não há __tensão__ entre a gente. E é porque somos mais (também sabe disso). Eu não preciso de __tensão__ para gostar de estar ao seu lado. Eu não preciso me sentir animalesco para desejar... bem, estar com você._

_7 – Realmente! Você é uma neurótica – eu não posso acreditar que fez uma lista de dez itens (!) para não se apaixonar por mim!__  
__Ainda assim, estou sempre ao seu lado e você ao meu, não é? Mesmo com tudo diferente. E é assim que deve ser, nos completamos. É um fato – você sabe, não são minhas palavras. Todos dizem isso por aí..._

_6 – Mentirosa!_

_5 – Não me sinto desconfortável ao seu lado. E, acredite-me: não prefiro __**de modo algum**__ o Rony!_

_4 –_

_3 – Adoro o modo como morde o lábio inferior quando está nervosa, aflita ou controlando-se para não falar, assim como quando franze o nariz, ou quando tenta não rir quando esta é sua vontade. Adoro o modo quando seus olhos brilham com uma nova descoberta, seja de Runas, transfiguração ou qualquer outra matéria. Amo seu tom de voz, ainda que algumas vezes, Mione, ele me exaspere. Você odeia os comentários (desnecessários) do Ron. Odeia injustiça, com quem quer que seja. Talvez, exceto com o Cormac – mas isso é cabível, visto que aquele panaca tentou te beijar a força...__  
__Você faz gorros horríveis (mas com uma ótima intenção! E está melhorando!) para elfos domésticos.__  
__É a garota mais sensata, doce e gentil que conheço.__  
__E olha o que me fez fazer! Como pode dizer que não lhe presto valida atenção?_

_2 – Eu __estive__ apaixonado pela Gina. Ou acreditava que o era, nunca poderei dizer realmente. O que importa, entretanto, é que você está enganada. Não gosto da Gina. Houve um tempo que pensei que era assim... Que gostava mesmo dela. Mas agora não é assim, e não mais o será._

_1 – Você não ama o Ron._

_**Vou correr o risco. Porque eu sei,**__ eu sei __**, que o nosso pode dar certo.**_

_0 – Amo você.__  
_

PS: Estou com sua lista, acho que vou guardá-la de recordação.

PSS: E, em anexo, as dez razões pelas quais deveria sair comigo, sábado, para Hogsmead.

_**Dez razões para Hermione sair com Harry (eu) no sábado:**_

_10 – Tenho fortes indícios de que fará um dia muito bonito e quente para se ficar no castelo. _

_9 – Nós poderíamos ir a esse novo café que abriu, conhecê-lo. _

_8 – Há um lugar interessante, eu o encontrei, gostaria de lhe mostrar, penso que irá gostar._

_7 – Deixaria que bagunçasse ainda mais meus cabelos, contanto que eu possa tocar os seus._

_6 – Gosto muitíssimo de estar ao seu lado, e me atrevo a dizer, que você também aprecia estar ao meu._

_5 – Eu adoraria estar com você todo o dia._

_4 – Acho que não posso mais me contentar em ter de você somente sua companhia (apesar de apreciá-la muitíssimo)... Como minha amiga. Você sabe que é a melhor dentre todos os meus amigos. Mas eu queria... gostaria... de ter você pra mim. _

_3 – Eu poderia abraçá-la, acarinhá-la... – ow, está bem, isso é um ótimo motivo... para mim. Mas a idéia de que possa aceitar, me agrada deveras._

_2 – Eu daria tudo para ver sua reação ao que escrevi pra você... E que forma melhor que um encontro?_

_1 – Eu tenho tantas coisas pra dizer a você, e seria ótimo não ter, ao menos desta vez, o Ron em nossos calcanhares._

_**Mas principalmente:**_

_0 – Quero comê-la a beijos.__  
_

8--

Minutos depois, um minúsculo pedaço de pergaminho, pouco menor que um papel de bala, chegou às mãos de Harry, ele sorriu ante este. Havia somente uma palavra.  
_Sim_.

FIM


End file.
